Merged
by Your Beautiful Regret
Summary: A rare, mysterious fruit somehow holds the power to merge trainer and pokemon into one. What happens when it falls into the hands of a girl named Autumn? Can she deal with the abuse and cruelty for being different?
1. Chapter 1

A yawn broke the silence, as a young girl, around 16 stretched and looked around the area she had been walking in for a while

A yawn broke the silence, as a young girl named Autumn, stretched and looked around the area she had been walking in for a while. Furrowing her eyebrows, she frowned, knowing she had been walking in circles for a while now. She crossed her arms as her stomach growled, face saddening as her hunger kicked in, and she sat down on a nearby log to rest. Sighing, she reached down to a belt on her thigh, concealed by an almost knee high skirt, and pulled off the single ball on the thing. Twirling the red and white ball in her fingers, she tossed it in the air and caught it, pointing it out towards the field.

"Charmander, go!"

The ball glowed white and opened, a bolt of bluish lightning zapping out eventually turning into a small orange creature, that everyone knew as a Charmander. The pokemon cheerfully ran over to her, and she smiled, reached down to rub the top of its head.

"Hey there, sorry I have to keep you in there. I know how much you hate it, but I didn't want your feet to get tired or hurt!"

She said, securing the poke-ball on the strap on her thigh, and gently picking up the Charmander and setting it on her lap. After a few minutes of cooing it, she was distracted by her stomach growling. Nervously, she scratched the back of her head, apologizing to the pokemon, when suddenly it jumped out of her lap, nose in the air following something it smelled. Finally it led her to a tree with a hole in it, pointing at it franticly. She raised an eyebrow, but reached her hand inside and grabbed something that felt smooth and round. Pulling it out, she grinned and gasped, immediately thanking the pokemon who was happily bouncing at the sight of food. It was a small, round, but oddly rainbow colored fruit. Not giving it a second thought, she took a bite out of it, savoring the sweet taste, and offering some to her beloved pokemon, who gladly took a bite. Suddenly though, she dropped it as her and her Charmander began to glow. Slowly, she felt pain throughout her body and her Charmander began to fade as the pain began to get even worse. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart, and her head was pounding, she hugged herself tight and fell to the ground, curling up in a ball and slowly passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

A yawn broke the silence, as a young girl, around 16 stretched and looked around the area she had been walking in for a while

Groaning, the sore girl rubbed her head, sitting up, confused. Instantly terror shone in her eyes, and she stood up abruptly glancing around. Where was her Charmander! Tears welled in her eyes as she ran through the forest looking for it. Stopping at a stream to catch her breath, she bent down and splashed water on her face, almost falling backwards at her appearance.

'_Shocking ain't it?'_

A voice said in her head, making her shriek and widen her now green eyes.

'Who are you?'

'_I'm your Charmander, silly!' _

The voice said more cheerful, making Terra nodd slowly, not believing the voice in her head.

'_Apparently the fruit we ate was an extremely rare one, and now we are merged as one. That would be why you have my tail, green eyes, and long orange hair. It's also the reason you can talk to me and other pokemon.' _

'Other pokemon?'

This new information was too much to take in and she sighed deeply, but was shocked as fire came out of her mouth. She brought her hands to cover it and stared at the air.

"Woah!! Well this is, different..."


	3. Chapter 3

A yawn broke the silence, as a young girl, around 16 stretched and looked around the area she had been walking in for a while

Groaning, Autumn slumped forward as she walked. However interesting having a pokemon merged with you was, she still needed out of this forest, and she still had her bad sense of direction.

"Ugh, I'm never going to get out of this forest!"

She threw her hands in the air and shouted, frustrated, but fell backwards as a hoot-hoot came out of no where and began speaking to her.

"You look lost little missy, need some help?"

It said to her, making her sweat-drop at her shocked ness. She needed to stop forgetting the fact she could speak to them now. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her orange hair, getting rid of the few light tangles in it. The longer length was a bit of a pain, but she could deal with it. Looking up at the flying pokemon, she nodded, smiling.

"Would you help me please? I need to get to the nearest big city,"

It hooted and smiled, motioning for her to follow, flying a bit fast, making her stumble up and jog to keep up with it. Minding her tail, she dashed in between trees, but silently asked her other part a question, now that she was thinking about tails.

'Hey Char? What will happen if the tail goes out?'

'_You want an honest answer? You need to be careful with it. Things can catch fire, they will catch fire, and if that tail goes out, we will slowly die, painfully. Such is the misery of a charmander,'_

'That's... horrible!'

She thought to him, as she frowned hearing the sadness in his voice, but also worried about it. The queen of clumsy was bound to do various things to set things on fire, or put out the fire! Suddenly though, her eyes widened as a flash of reassurance went through her head, surely enough from her good friend.

'_Heyy, it'll be okay! Your not that clumsy! Besides, you shouldn't be worried about what you will do to yourself, but what will come from others. There are some people who will think of you as a freak, some that will find you a fascinating specimen, some that will just not care, but if you make enemies, make sure they don't go near your tail. A good number of people know about our fires and could put it out,'_

It told her, making her a bit nervous. She hated it when people didn't like her, it made her uneasy. Biting her lip, she thought about all of the worse possibilities that could happen, when they suddenly saw a light at the end of the forest. Speeding up, she saw a lovely sight of the city, and the sun high in the sky.

"Wow! Thank you so much!"

She thought a moment, glancing at the hoot-hoot who was about to fly away, but she stopped it, reaching out and nervously speaking.

"Wait!"

She bit her lip again, her fingers curling back slightly on the hand attached to her outstretched arm.

"Umm, would you like to... ummm... come with me?"

It bore a shocked face as she nervously let out her request, smiling and coming back towards her.

"Only if there is a pokeball on your belt for me."

She smiled and pulled one from her leg, tossing it lighty and it glowed white, the same blue lightning touching the pokemon and making it fade, the lightning coming back to the pokeball. Warmly squeezing it, she brought it to her heart, whispering.

"Thank you, my new friend."

Putting it lightly back on her belt, she began walking towards the city, a smile on her face, her fangs glinting in the sunlight.


	4. Chapter 4

A yawn broke the silence, as a young girl, around 16 stretched and looked around the area she had been walking in for a while

Whistling happily, Autumn thought deeply about what she would do when she arrived at the city. She had a decent amount of money. She could get herself a decent meal, some travel snacks, check out the scenery, and maybe, clothes shopping! Stopping, she glanced down at herself, her sneakers were worn, and had holes in them, and her normally black and white striped knee highs we down to about her ankles with holes in em, and very dirty. Her almost knee length black skirt was dirt stained, and the same with her white sleevless top. Yes, she did look like a mess.

Growing closer, she had mixed feelings. Excited and nervous, she heeded charmanders warning well, and was afraid of people's reactions, but was still excited at the fact she could eat and go shopping. As she came to the entrance, she glanced at all of the people wandering the busy street. She saw many tourists, a couple of random buisness men, some famillies lucky enough to live there, and many busy shops. Walking in with sparkling eyes, she knew the first thing that had to be done. She needed grub. Glancing at both sides, she eventually saw a colorful looking restraunt. Swinging the doors open, she saw it was crowded, but she could care less. Looking around, she saw only one empty seat, but it was at a table with a stranger. She couldn't sit there! What if she embaressed the heck out of herself! What if she wouldn't like her? Before she knew it, her legs began moving unwillingly bringing her to the table, making the occupent look up from the menu she held.

'Char!'

'Well you weren't making any decisions!'

"Uh um, do you... mind if I sit here?"

Autumn asked sheepishly, biting her lip afraid of what she would say. The girl looked lovely next to her ratty appearance. She had gorgeous shoulder length chocolate brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and her freckles spread out perfectly across her face. The only kinda of odd thing about her was the odd cowgirl hat and long jacket on in the middle of the summer. The girl glanced up at her, shock in her wide eyes as she looked her over, which made Autumn wince, but then she grinned hugely and nodded.

"Of course, stranger! I'm Summer!"

She held out her hand and nervously Autumn took it, smiling at the hyper ness of this girl. Quietly, she brought up a question, which only made her grin grow wider if possible.

"You mean, your not afraid of my appearance?"

"Of course not! Wanna see something?"

She didn't give her time to answer before taking off her hat with closed eyes, revealing what looked like eevee ears coming out of her head, and stood up taking off the jacket. Spinning around, she showed Autumn her fluffy eevee tail, making the couple be stared at even more. Putting her coat and hat back on, she sat back down, glancing at Autumns tail.

"I'm sorry you can't hide it like me, but what's your name?"

"Autumn, my name is Autumn,"

They both grinned, Autumn finally loosening up and acting like her good self.


	5. Chapter 5

A yawn broke the silence, as a young girl, around 16 stretched and looked around the area she had been walking in for a while

Grinning, Summer picked up her previously on the table menu and looked through it, mouth watering at all of the delicious foods Unfortunately, she was flat broke, so she was looking for the cheapest thing possible. Frowning, she sighed and put it down, tapping her fingers on the table and resting her head in her other hand. Autumn frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Summer glanced at her, her sparkling blue eyes showing anger towards her money problem, but happiness that Autumn cared.

"Everything on this menu is too expensive for my broke pockets!"

Autumn laughed at the girl, pushing the menu back towards her and grinned, her beautiful green eyes shutting softly.

"Order whatever you want, I'll pay,"

Summer's head raised off of her hand, and she blinked a couple of times, mouth gapping. It was obvious she was shocked, but the silence made Autumn's smile lower a bit and her eyes open.

"C'mon I'm completely serious. You don't even have to pay me back,"

Summer's eyes snapped to look at her, and slowly her face lit up, instantly picking the menu up again quickly. Autumns smile was once again in full bloom, and she picked up her menu as well, glancing down the list of foods. Coming to a decision, she put the menu down and looked over at Summer who looked like she had made a decision. Now it was time to wait for a waiter, but in the mean time might as well make small talk.

"So...what brings you here?"

Summer asked Autumn, before the words could come out of her mouth to ask the same thing. Smirking, she reached down and pulled out her single pokeball, holding it between her middle and ring fingers on her right hand.

"This is the start of my journey, to be the greatest pokemon trainer known!"

Autumn smirked, and tossed the pokeball in the air, catching it in her fist lightly, and rubbing her thumb over it.

"This is my hoot-hoot. He helped my starving self get here. I was walking in circles!"

She and summer laughed, but her smile lessened a bit and she looked down, fidgeting with her fingers as she bit her lip.

"I used to have a Charmander, but we got so hungry, when we found this rainbow fruit, we shared it so now I'm merged with him. He was my best and only friend..."

Autumn trailed off, frowning, but summer smiled and spoke up, making Autumn both shocked and greatly happy.

"Funny, that's what I'm trying to do! Except I have been on my journey longer than you, so I have a few more pokemon. As for your merging, pretty much the same thing happened to me, except with my eevee, 'cept you've got me. I was also wondering... how would you like to travel with me? I'm off to get my first gym badge in the next city over."

Autumn's face lit up, and she fiercely nodded, making them both grin, when suddenly someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to see a boy, who looked their age, with shoulder length curly hair, and an eyebrow raise. Summer looked into his eyes and blushed, for unknown reasons to her.

"Ready to order?"


	6. Chapter 6

A yawn broke the silence, as a young girl, around 16 stretched and looked around the area she had been walking in for a while

"Yes we are, si- OWCH!"

Autumn suddenly felt someone pull on her tail rather roughly, and looked back to see a few punks messing with it at the table behind her. She scowled and moved it to make one of their sleeves catch fire. The teenager shrieked and his friend grabbed a cup of water, throwing the liquid on his sleeve, but some of it splashed onto her tail flame. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out, sliding to the floor. Her flame was still going, but weakly.

Summer gasped and instantly got out of her chair and ran to her friends side. She felt her forhead, but what was strange was that she immediatly began to get a fever and sweat violently. Her breathing was short and choppy, but Summer lost it when the teens laughed at her. Fire burned in her blue eyes, but she was shocked to see one of them get punched to the ground.

Glancing up, she saw the waiter with rolled up sleeves and a mad expression. He bent down however and immediatly started to check Autumn's condition. She caught herself staring at him, but looked up and saw one of the teens approaching him from behind. Frowning, she swiftly lept up, shoved him, and lept back almost immediately. As the others tried to attack him, and now her, her ears twitch, unusually sharp teeth baring. Seeing another try and go at the waiter, she tackled him to the ground, and as another came to punch her, she bit his arm, sinking her teeth into it. Blood running down his arm, him and most of his friends had fear shine in their eyes, save for one. She opened her mouth and a ball of black energy formed, but once she closed it, the ball went flying at her opponent making him freak out and run away as well. She ran back over to the waiter and her friend, worrying for Autumn.

"She needs a place to rest...By the way, my name is Andy. What are yours?"

He asked, Summer nodding and picking up her friend, putting Autumn on her back,

"My name is Summer, hers is Autumn. Now, do you know anyplace for her to stay?"


	7. Chapter 7

A yawn broke the silence, as a young girl, around 16 stretched and looked around the area she had been walking in for a while

Andy nodded and motioned for her to follow him, standing up and jogging out the door, shoulder length, black curls bouncing up and down as he did. Summer balanced Autumn's weight on her back and dashed out the glass door behind him, minding Autumns weakly flamed tail, using speed from her quick attack to run faster and not lose breath as much. Her worn blue and white sneakers created a dust trail behind her as she ran beside Andy, wishing the normal boy would run faster.

Glancing over to her with chocolate brown eyes, he envied her slightly for her speed, but he hardly paid mind to that as he was lost in the mixed emotions in her deep blue eyes. They showed caring and determination for her friend, among other things and he had to force himself to look away. For a fleeting second, a thought ran through his mind, but he quickly shrugged it off.

'Now is no time to be crushing on a girl whose name you just found out! I don't care how beautiful her eyes are, and how soft her hair looks, and how...'

He roughly shook his head again, ridding himself of such ridiculous thoughts as he gazed ahead once again and sped up, worried for Autumn though she and he hadn't even technically met. Smirking and letting out a small yet semi-deep chuckle, he saw the sign outside what looked like a 3 story house, that said 'Inn' in large red letters. As they continued to make their way there, Andy explained to Summer that the inn was their destination.

"I have a room at that inn up ahead, she can rest undisturbed there,"

"Right. Sorry for this trouble,"

"No problem!"

He said as they reached the door, him pushing and holding the door open for Summer as they walked quickly across the lobby like area to the stairwell. The pair dashed up it, and though Andy wanted to stop and catch his breath, he wanted to get the girls to his room. Reaching into his pocket as he walked down the hallway, he pulled out the brass key and as they approached his door, he shoved it in the lock. After twisting it all the way around, he opened the door quickly and gently took Autumn from summer's back, heading into the room and opening another door revealing a large bed. Summer following, he set Autumn on the bed stomach down, worried about the tail catching anything on fire. His worry showed greatly in his face as he wondered whether he should cover her with a blanket, however his arguing thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice that sounded mixed with something else.

"You don't have to worry about her tail making anything catch fire. Autumn can't yet, but I can concentrate my energy into the flame making sure it isn't put out, and that it doesn't make anything catch fire,"

Summer didn't look surprised, she simply nodded and took off her trench coat and hat. After lying them at the foot of the large bed, she grabbed a blanket from what she assumed was a closet and covered the girl. Andy however was shocked and confused to the point where after the controlled Autumn spoke he had fallen backwards onto the ground, eyes wide and mouth gapping. However after those last instructions, the still unconscious Autumn yawned, exposing her fangs, and smiled as she rested her head on her crossed arms and curled up rather like a Charmander does to sleep, bringing her knees to her chest as she rolled on her side.

After getting her situated under the covers, Summer turned and looked down at Andy, smiling warmly as she bent down a bit, placing one hand on her knee and the other out for Andy to take.

"That was Autumn's Charmander speaking. See me and her were both merged with our pokemon when we took bites out of a rare fruit,"

"I see. I thought so. It's not the first encounter I've had with it. About a year ago, I had a little sis, not that much younger than me, but anyways. She had taken a bite out of the thing, as did her Pikachu, silly things obsessed with rainbow colored things, and came home with ears and a tail. She was excited, happy, and well to be honest worried. As she should have been. There was this boy she was head over heels in love with, and she was afraid of his opinion. I thought she looked adorable, and I told her so, but when she left to tell him the next day she came home with a blank expression soaked due to the rain that had begun to pour, but I swear most of it was tears from her broken heart. She said nothing, she just grabbed her backpack and left, heart in pieces. I guess I felt the need to help Autumn, because when I saw her on the ground, I saw my little sis's face,"

He said softly and sadly as he looked down, but took her hand and let himself be pulled up. However he was shocked as she pulled him into a hug, which made him feel slightly better, but left him confused. She pulled away smiling, putting her hands behind her back and blushing a bit, which he secretly found adorable.

"Oh don't look shocked. My belief is that hugs can cure anything,"

He gave her a look that said your hopeless, but smiled. They both out of the corner of their eye saw Autumn stir, and both turned their heads to gaze at the curled up girl.


	8. Chapter 8

A yawn broke the silence, as a young girl, around 16 stretched and looked around the area she had been walking in for a while

Autumn's emerald eyes opened slowly, slightly blurred from sleep, and she sat up and rubbed them. As her vision became clearer, she glanced around the strange room. Where was she? Was she kidnapped? Where was Summer? Many questions swam through her head as a slightly panicked look crossed her face. Turning her head, she saw the waiter and Summer staring intently at her. Slightly turning red from the attention, she looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Summer, who is that?" She slightly had a worried tone, but hearing the girl giggle, she turned to look at her again, with a questioning gaze.

"His name is Andy, and a real gentleman he is. This is where he resides," Summer grinned, exposing her small fangs and jerked her thumb towards the boy, who gave a small smile and waved. As she looked him over, she saw something familiar in him, but couldn't place her finger on it..

"Nice to meet ya," Autumn said, worry slightly fading as she glanced at him and smiled slightly. Instantly though, she felt lightheaded and rested her head once more on the pillow, turning it to glance at her two companions. She gave Andy a slightly suspecting look and narrowed her eyes a bit as she spoke.

"You don't mind people like us, do you? Cuz one wrong move and I will hurt you," Her tone took a dangerous path, but suddenly her eyes widened in shock and she froze after sitting up and going stiff as a board. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? No, it couldn't be...

'Yes it's me you dork, now I really don't want to make the poor boy repeat his heartfelt story, so how bout I replay the scene for you. While you were unconscious, I stole your body for a moment and with your eyes closed, monitored them. Hard to explain how, but I did,' Summer and Andy gave her a worried look as she grew stiff and unmoving, listening to her charmander speaking to her in her mind.

"Uhhh is she okay?" Summer nodded, even with her worry, but hiding it she tore her gaze away from Autumn to look at Andy, who had worry written all over his face. Her expression softened as she answered him and tried to calm him down a bit. Lightly she touched his shoulder as a comfort, though as she did, she was shocked to feel a slight tingle down her arm and feeling in her stomach. Ignoring that as he glanced at her, she spoek.

"She's probably speaking to her charmander at the moment, in her head, I wouldn't worry too much ya softy," Her tone was playful, but he shakily nodded and glanced back at Autumn.

Meanwhile, Autumn was feeling sad for the boy, as the scene replayed in her head, especially when he said she reminded him of his sister. Her eyes widened even more as realization smacked her in the face. He reminded her of her brother, rather like her to him of his sis! She loosened up and slouched, eyes half lidded and a softer expression as she glanced at them and gave a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, I guess it's an automatic thing because you remind me so much of my brother it's scary. You know how bro and sis fight," She grinned slightly at him, closing her eyes as she leaned against the headboard of the bed. As she opened them, she thought of something she hadn't before and glanced out the window to the many shops below, a certain mischievous sparkle in her eye. She smirked and glanced back at them, looking at Summer in particular.


End file.
